A number of gas-fed appliances are known. A gas-fed appliance typically employs a gas valve to control the flow of gas to a burner in which the gas is burned to produce heat. In many cases, a gas valve either permits gas to flow or ceases gas flow in response to a control signal from a control device such as a thermostat or other controller. A need remains for improved gas valves.